Can I Do It?
by weepingangel9578
Summary: Today I was asked to lead my brother's by Master Splinter. I accepted this honor with great ease. However, after only a little while, I find myself wondering...Can I do it?


**Another little one-shot, it takes place when the turtles are about nine or ten years old. Please let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Leo's point of view_

* * *

Yesterday I was taken into Master Splinter's quarters and he bestowed an immense honor upon me. He asked me to lead my brothers. "Through life and battle" is what he said; I couldn't have been more pleased.

I mean I have always watched over my brother's out of instinct, even when they hate it, but I never thought that it would be made official.

My brother's and I started training to be Kage no senshi, or shadow warriors. I felt like I had found my place. I naturally picked up on the stealth and grace that was needed in the art of the ninja. Master Splinter was extremely pleased with my progress. I felt that we were all improving, and apparently I was unable to see how much I was truly excelling.

When father first asked me to follow him for a talk, I thought I had done something wrong, and my brother's did to.

As I followed him out of the dojo after practice I was pursued by the taunts and jeers of my younger brothers. To them it seemed I could do no wrong, 'big brother could never disappoint'.

I hung my head as I entered the simple room of my father and kneeled before him.

I sat quietly as I listened to him talk, and as he went on I grew more and more curious. During the time I thought I would be receiving a scolding I received praise.

_What is going on? Why is he saying this? What does this mean? What about the others?_

Then something I never expected happened. Master Splinter asked me a question I never thought I'd hear.

"Leonardo, are you willing to shoulder the responsibility of leading your brother's through the tough times in their lives and the battles they may face?"

I just sat there unable to move.

"You have excelled in your training, and I believe, as your sensei, and father, that you are going to excel in the leadership of your brother's in battle as well as life. Do you accept this responsibility?"

I had frozen in shock. I was feeling overwhelming joy, fear, self-consciousness, and a little bit of pride. I wasn't able to immediately respond. I could feel his gaze burning into my bowed head.

After a while, I was finally able to process my thoughts. I raised my head and stared straight into my father's eyes.

"Yes, I accept father."

That night was excruciatingly awkward. We all took our places at the table and my brother's eyes immediately fell on me. I felt their stares and decided to keep my expression neutral as I finished my dinner. After the attention became a little bit much I turned my gaze towards my brothers. Raph had a smug smirk stretched across his face as he looked from me to Splinter, Mikey was grinning broadly as he absent mindedly chewed on his dinner, but Donnie just looked… thoughtful. He was watching sensei and I closely, but without a critical look in his eye.

It seemed that Splinter had noticed the tension and cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"My sons, Leonardo and I have an important announcement."

I looked up at my brothers and couldn't help but smile as their smirks and smugness was eradicated and replaced with confusion. They all shot their gazes to father, begging him to continue.

"After studying your progress over the past few weeks I have decided that Leonardo shall take the responsibility of becoming a leader for this team."

He paused once more as my brother's processed this new information.

"Seeing as Leonardo is the eldest of you four, and he already cares for you in a leadership sense, I found him to be a good candidate. Now you mustn't interpret this the wrong way. You are all excelling amazingly fast in your training, and I believe that you will all make fantastic warriors, but to achieve your full potential you are going to need a leader to take you there. I hope you all understand what this means. Leonardo's decisions are to be treated with the same respect you would put towards me. So please behave and adapt to this change."

The silence was almost suffocating. I desperately searched my brother's faces. I was searching for anything, confusion, anger, happiness, just something, but… I got a whole lot of nothing. They just sat there and stared.

Master Splinter smiled and then excused himself and left. I reluctantly watched him go, no part of me wanted to be left alone with my brother's. Unfortunately even my most pleading looks couldn't convince him to stay. I sighed and shrunk a little farther down into my chair.

"So…you're …um…leader now?"

I looked sheepishly into Mike's eyes. I was expecting to see jealousy, malice, I don't know? But instead I was pleasantly surprised. I found that I was met with Mike's typical goofy smile and his friendly sparkling eyes. I flushed slightly before nodding. He leaned back in his chair and seemed to contemplate the situation, occasionally nodding and shifting his glance. Finally he seemed to make his decision and he stood from his chair.

"Cool…yeah, cool."

I was so relived. I flashed him a grin as he walked from the room. I turned to my remaining brothers and searched their faces. My mood dropped when I saw Raph. He looked extremely put out. I tentatively spoke.

"Raph…?"

He jerked slightly and seemed to sigh when he realized I was talking to him. He looked me over and I pulled back from embarrassment.

"Oh yeah…congrats….um…and…oh whatever."

With that he hastily rose from his chair and stalked off. I was crushed. _ I knew this was going to happen…_ I felt like crying. I was so happy that Master Splinter had given me this honor but the fact that my brother didn't feel the same shook me to the core.

I must have looked hurt because Donnie stopped by and put his small green hand on my shoulder.

"Don't pay attention to him Leo, he's just jealous. I know that you are going to do a fantastic job."

I sniffled and smiled up at him.

"Thanks Donnie and you really aren't upset?"

"Well I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little jealous, but I really am happy for you bro, Splinter definitely made the right choice, I mean could you imagine having Mikey as a leader?"

I let out a small laugh as Don's eyes grew in mock horror. He sent me one more warm smile before walking back to his room.

I let my head flop onto the table and I let out a sigh.

"How am I going to do this?"

I couldn't fathom how I was going to answer that. I never thought it would be this hard. I honestly don't want to think about what is going to happen over the next few days.

"Oh father…. can I really do this?"

* * *

**Alright folks, I am super sorry for not posting a new story for a really long time, but I have been extremely busy. I am now starting on the reader's choice story, and unfortunately I won't be able to type or post from the 2/15/13 through 2/22/13 because I am going to be on a school trip to Italy. (I am so excited!) Anyways it is going to be a while before I finish the story.**

**And please review!**


End file.
